Such remote control assemblies normally include means adjacent each end of the conduit for attaching the conduit to a support structure with the core element extending from each end of the conduit. It is frequently desirable to adjust the length of the conduit to change the position at one end of the core element extending from the conduit once the assembly is installed. An example of such a situation is where a remote control assembly is utilized to interconnect the accelerator pedal and a throttle valve in automobiles. In this situation, the assembly is usually installed by attaching the conduit to the body of the automobile adjacent the accelerator pedal while attaching end of the core element extending therefrom to the accelerator pedal. The opposite end of the conduit is attached to a support structure adjacent the carburetor so that the other or opposite end of the core element may be attached to the operating lever of the throttle valve. Frequently, however, the end of the core element adjacent the carburetor does not extend from the conduit a proper amount for attachment to the operating lever of the throttle valve. During such installation, the accelerator pedal is in its unmoved or idle position as is the operating lever of the throttle valve and if the end of the core element adjacent the operating lever of the throttle valve is not positioned correctly, the operating lever of the throttle valve must be moved for attachment of the core element so that the end result is that the accelerator pedal is in the idle position but the operating lever of the throttle valve is not. The position of the end if the core element extending from the conduit, i.e., the distance the core element extends from the conduit, may be changed by altering the length of the path over which the conduit extends.